Make her mine once again
by purpleeyedvocaloid
Summary: at last, she's free from him. but is he willing to let her go that easily? will Sasuke let Sakura enjoy her freedom?
1. prologue

_Make her Mine once again._

_xxx_

* * *

><p>"Let's break up." I said without stammering.<p>

Heavy silence filled the room, none of us has even dare to react towards my sudden decision.

I heard him sigh, and I take this as an opportunity to look at him. I glance at him to find nothing but his usual stoic and emotionless face. I felt a slight twinge, he must expected me to find it out. I inhaled deeply, wishing for the pain to subside.

"So, I'll take that as an 'ok'?" I questioned without looking on him, worried that I might let my emotions burst.

Still he didn't give me any response except for that sigh earlier. My patience is running out as the awkward situation between us, are starting to get on my nerves. _I'll just make the situation more complicated if I'd still stay here._ So I decided to leave the room, but a strong hand gripped my arm. My body stiffened and my breathing got erratic. His touch burns through my skin, so I tried to protest but he's much stronger than me. I glared at him.

"What?" I sneered.

He loosens his grip so I jerk my arm away.

"Why?" he asked in a monotone voice.

His question made me angry, how can he be so calm when his girlfriend, not just his girlfriend, but his 3 years girlfriend is breaking up with him? I really don't know if he is just born to be this emotionless or something… but it really annoys me to death! '_That's why you're breaking up with him, right?'_ My inner reminded me, voice dripping with sarcastic tone.

"You already knew about it Sasuke, so stop playing dumb that you don't know why I'm breaking up with you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

I let out a dry laugh, tears begin to form on my eyes. Don't know if it is because of laughing or because of the _hurt_ that I felt when he denied.

"Care to explain to me what you are doing in the bar with Karin huh? Hm… let's see… " I put my thumb under my chin, trying to look like that I'm thinking deeply.

"holding hands? Check!" I did a zigzag snap.

_stiffs_

"kissing? Check!" I cross my arms over my chest.

_sighs_

Guilt, frustration and annoyance mixed on his face. Oh I love to take a photo of him.

"Do you want me to continue?" I imitate his_ oh-so-charming-_smirk.

He snort and his lips twitch downwards. _Very amusing huh_.

I stare at him. I could really say that I was right, based on his earlier reactions. My lips began to frown, I turn my back and dash towards the door. My footsteps echoed in the room. At this very moment, he cannot stop me from leaving and this is the first time that, I, _Sakura Haruno_, was able to stand on my own, without the help of that certain _Uchiha, _my _ex-boyfriend._ My frown turns into a dazzling smile as I exited the room.

* * *

><p>"She knew… but how?" he gritted his teeth as he throw a hard punch on the wall. It <em>hurts…<em> he look at his bleeding knuckles. _'It's not your knuckles idiot. It's your feelings'_ his inner stated as-a-matter-fact. Because of this, Sasuke became more furious. He shouted angrily and shoved everything around him. He kicked the chairs, punched his bed and whacked his table.

Everything is a mess and his room has ruined. He felt his tears rolled down on his cheeks, this unknown feeling is driving him nuts. He never felt this way before, it's so confusing. When Sakura told him that she's breaking up with him, he instantly fell into another dimension, his surrounding became nothing but white and the only voice that he can hear is Sakura's voice.

He wiped the tears on his face and stared on the ceiling. _Thinking how he could manage to make Sakura his, once again._

* * *

><p>Why am I so bitter? :((<p>

Is my writing skills have improved? Please tell me!

Any suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter I

_Make her mine once again_

_xxx_

_Chapter I_

* * *

><p>"hey!"<p>

_poke_

"psstt!"

_poke_

_poke_

"Nneejiiii~!"an annoying whisper echoed in Neji's ears.

_poke_

_poke_

The hyuuga twitch and glared at the blonde who's grinning sheepishly.

"What do you want Naruto?" he tried to sound calm as possible.

"Uhmm.. I was wondering… if you…" the blonde boy fidgets his finger tips and playfully tapping his toe on the ground. _Just like Hinata when she's nervous._

"If you what, Naruto?" at this point, he could barely control his temper.

"Uhmmm… if you… know.."

"if I know?"

"If you know what's… yeah… what is the cause of…"

"The cause of what? Will you please say it clearly? You're wasting my precious time!" Neji's voice filled with irritation. The nerves on his temples are starting to pop out. He widened his eyes and glared harshly at the poor blonde boy. Naruto gulped thickly and nodded.

"I was wondering, if you know what's the reason why teme looks so mad? He's radiating that negative and scary aura since we have arrived at the beach, and I was totally terrified that I might be infected with this kind of thing *he quoted in the air* and it could ruined my happy moments with Hinata-chan."

Neji just raised his eyebrow. He did notice Sasuke's aura too, but he doesn't have the guts to ask what's wrong to the Uchiha, because Naruto was right, he looked so scary and he won't admit that. The brunette sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I don't know Naruto. He is your bestfriend, and you should know about that."

"Yes! Yes! I know! But how can I ask him if I cannot go near him with at least 3 meters?" Naruto waved his hands on the air frantically.

Nejo rolled his eyes. How can his lovely cousin admire this boy that full of idiocy? He's too dumb and dense, sure he's kinda good looking but what things did Hinata saw on this obnoxious, optimistic, cheerful and loud - Wait… He's loud… yeah… the Hyuuga smirk at Naruto.

"I'm sure you're loud enough. Shout your questions at him." Neji suggested.

Naruto's cerulean eyes sparkle as he bounces up and down at the ground.

"You're brilliant Neji! As I've expected from my future brother-in-law! " He made a two thumbs up and Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's cousin, you idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Neji's sweat dropped at his childish demeanor. _Very hopeless._ He shook his head before leaving the beaming Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Hey Saks!" Ten-ten called the attention of the pink-haired girl who's currently unpacking her stuffs. The girls were so excited when they found out that there's going to be a beach party at the Hyuuga's rest house. So they quickly pack their things up, two days before their departure.<em> Typical girls.<em> And now, they have just arrived for about thirty minutes ago and they went straight to their designated rooms.

_Back to reality_

Said, the girl turns her head towards the direction of her friend.

"Yes?" she stopped unpacking and stretched her body in different angles.

"Did the boys already know about the break up?" ten-ten asked curiously.

The girls have stopped from what they are doing and turn to stare at her. Sakura let out a nervous laugh before scratching the back of her head.

"I-I don't know, I haven't talk to him since the whole incident and I'm not so sure if he already told them about it." She shrugged and walk towards the small fridge. She grabbed some cola and continue to talk.

"As far as I know Sasuke, he's not going to tell it to anyone unless someone is going to bug him about it."

Sakura twist the cap of the bottle and gulp vigorously.

"I bet Naruto will do the bugging. I mean, the boys are not that stupid for them to ignore Sasuke's deathly aura earlier." Ino said while giving Sakura a What-do-you-think-look. Sakura sighed and slump her body on the bed. She buried her face against the pillow and think deeply. Hinata placed a hand her back.

"D-don't worry S-sakura- c-chan… everthing w-will be a-alright."

Sakura remove her face from the pillow and smiled at her bestfriend's girlfriend. Hinata smiled back and hugged her friend.

"yeah forehead! Hina-chan is right, don't be so depressed and let's enjoy this 3 days vacation Hinata gave us." Ino encouraged Sakura as she slapped her butt. Sakura muttered an 'oww' before shooting a playful glare at the blonde girl.

"I know, I was just kinda surprise and confused when you said that He's having a deathly aura earlier. Why would he react this way when he was so calm when I broke up with him, you know?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Ask your _ex-_boyfriend's ego."

Sakura sighed once again, thinking how much this break up thing will affect their vacation.

**'BAM'**

All the girls turn to look at the person who barge in their door without even knocking.

"What the heck Naruto!" the three girls yelled in unison.

"hehe." His cheeky grin turned into a nervous smile.

"N-naru-to k-kun! What are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata rush into his side.

"Can you just knock before opening the door? Huh!" Ino shot him a murderous look.

"Easy girls, I'm here to tell you that we have a huge problem!"

The girls tense and lean closer to the boy.

"What's the problem?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke… The teme has gone mute!" Naruto shouted worriedly.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Kiba suddenly dropped his phone. He looked up on the window where the scream came from.<p>

"troublesome. Probably it was Naruto's fault." Shikamaru mumbled before sipping his ice-cold lemonade.

The rest of the boys decided to take a rest in the backyard of the villa. A beautiful view of white sandy beach soothes their mind from their long journey. Kiba sat on a bench while talking to some random girl on his phone before they heard a scream; Shikamaru is lazily slouched on the grass, his back resting against the tree; Neji is peacefully sleeping on the end of the bench where Kiba is sitting; and Sasuke… He is standing firmly against the wall, arms crossed and headphones placed on his ears.

* * *

><p><em>Xxx flashback: (Sasuke's P.O.V)<em>

_I was leaning on the bumper of my black SUV and I heard Naruto was asking Neji about something which I don't care about. It's been two weeks since Sakura broke up with me. She must've said it to the girls already. If she hadn't over reacted about the bar incident, then they must be together until now._

"_She's mine. Only mine." I thought drastically._

_That stupid fan girl, what was her name? Keren? Karen? Karin? Yes… that Karin hadn't requested for him to be sweet, he'll not do it. For the sake of that job, he must act like a bad boy, a playboy…_

_Sasuke clenched his fist tightly. He did not kiss the slut! It was actually a PECK on the cheek! His angry mood rose up into another level when suddenly Naruto's voice rang through his ears._

"_Teme! Teme! Teme! I have something t__o ask." He shouted._

'_Great, after bothering Neji, now it's my turn." I mentally rolled my eyes._

_I ignored Naruto and continue to glare at my shoes. Naruto bravely walk up to me._

"_Hey teme, what's wrong? You look grumpier than ever today? Is it about your shoes?" Naruto placed a hand over my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off and look at him with threatening eyes. I saw him gulp and step back away from me._

"_I'm your best buddy, don't worry teme, I'll help you with anything!" he said dramatically._

_I continue to give him a silent treatment until his patience run out._

"_Don't tell me Sasuke… you…!" He points his trembling index finger at me._

"_You're mute! Ahhhhhh!" He looked so shocked. His eyes widened and before I knew it, he was gone._

"_That dobe." I muttered._

* * *

><p>hmmm.. what do you think? :)<p>

i'm sorry if the chapter is too lame, i'm out of ideas because it's our periodical exams!

anyways, thank you for the reviews! you really made my my day :3


End file.
